Choices
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – If I could choose anyone in the world it would not be you. Kai/Ming-Ming WAVE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – If I could choose anyone in the world it would not be you. (Kai/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: (sighs) I was thinking about the relationship I have with a friend and about how I don't really have any choice in our friendship. She is my friend cus that is what she is, and I can't imagine my life without her in it.

**Muse:** Someone pass me a sick bucket, all this sap is making me ill.

_Dedi:_ (rolls eyes) This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade **for reasons, which are now making Muse, feel sick. So** Iluvbeyblade **this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I tried to read between the lines,  
I tried to look in your eyes,  
I want a simple explanation,  
For what I'm feeling inside,  
I gotta find a way out,  
Maybe there's a way out,_

* * *

**Choices**

If he were free to choose for himself she would be the last one that he would ever pick.

She is the thorn in his side, the irritating parasite that has wormed its way into every aspect of his day to day life. Her face is the first thing that he sees upon waking and the last thing he sees at night, only then to have her come and wonder uninvited through his dreams.

He knows every detail of her personality, every habit, oddity and character flaw, all are know and familiarly to him. Every aspect of her is annoying to him; she is selfish, arrogant, greedy, vain, cruel, headstrong and totally lacking in tact.

Her looks are sensational, being both exotic and unique with her slight stature giving her an air of vulnerability of which she is completely undeserving. Never happier than when she is the centre of attention she will contentedly flaunt herself in public, playing for the eyes that by chance glance happen to her way.

Like a tornado she will blow through a room, leaving kayos and distraction in her wake. The ability to put things back in the places they came from continues to elude her and scarcely a day goes by when he does not find some article of her clothing draped haphazardly around the house. And he has never yet known her to replace the top of the toothpaste.

Whenever he takes her out she will flirt with anyone who shows an interest, with coy looks and light teasing words and sly smiles. All this she will lavish on anyone, everyone, except for him. And when at last they are alone together, with no one to intrude or distract, she always demands to be in control. Her game, her rules, or she will refuse to play.

But out of everything, all the faults that she possesses, he thinks it is her eyes, which get to him the most. Warm honey orbs that dance whenever she smiles, those he could truly hate. The way she will look at him as if she knows just what he is thinking, as if she can see past the walls that are used to keep the world at bay. Look past them, and see what is truly there.

Under that gaze he is striped naked, his very soul laid bare for her to see.

Yes, it is her eyes the he despises above everything else. Eyes that show every subtle shift in her mood, their colour growing deeper or lightening depending of how she feels. Eyes that see him as he truly is and not how he portrays himself. Just as he can see every part of her, every quality and flaw so she can read him in return. And that is it. To be unable to hide himself from her, it was the greatest invasion of privacy there was. But at times, to be so well understood felt…

"Kai? What are you doing?" The sound of her voice interrupts his musings, irritation bubbles within him at the distraction she is and a slight scowl twists his brow as her warm weight settles on his lap.

Bright azure bangs are falling round her small face with its delicate features framing that pair of impossibly large warm honey eyes. A slight smile tugs at her lips as she reaches out and to brush the hair from his eyes, but he is faster and his hand clamps tightly around her write before she can touch him.

His heart gives a disconcerting thump as she looks up at him through slightly puzzled eyes before wincing as the presser he is exerting on her writs increases. But she makes no move to pull away, and simply stays watching him. Watching him watching her.

In some inexplicable way that she can not name his face starts to soften, the hard lines of his face somehow seem to smooth. The furrow in his brow slowly fades. His full, potentially cruel, mouth relaxes. But his eyes continue to burn into her own.

With agonising slowness he leans in and tastes the sweetness of her lips. He is gentle and soft, losing himself in the sensation of her mouth, so eager and willing that it almost takes his breath away.

And those eyes, which he hates so much, are falling shut. For it must be hate, nothing else could burn with such intensity, like a fire racing through his blood stream. Yes, he hates them, he tells himself as he pulls her closer. Wrapping his arms tightly around her slight frame, moving his head so that he could deepen the kiss as his mouth moved possessively over hers.

But, as always the nagging thought in the back of his mind surfaces, if it is hate then why does the thought of never waking up to those eyes again, fill him with icy dread?

Her face would always be the first thing that he saw upon waking and the last thing he saw at night. Invited or not his dreams would always remain her playground. She would always be the thorn in his side, the irritating parasite that had wormed its way into every aspect of his day to day life. But had somehow managed to creep into his heart as well.

Yes, if he were free to choose for himself she would be the last one that he would ever pick. But he was not free, and never would be.

* * *

Lamb: Kinda short I know, but I couldn't make it any longer even though I did try.

**Muse:** Oh, you have no idea how trying she can be.

_Dedi:_ Or how trying you can be for that matter, but we hope you liked it **Iluvbeyblade**.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
